Talk:Null/@comment-172.249.239.39-20141221224112
WARNING:this a long story=P...i was playing with a friend who didnt know who null was so (i have a server lawl) while i was away on a little trip he just broke into my base guared by npc's. this was our chat when i started it up ()=in my head x--x=actions me:(-_- really im not stuped stop trolling me) me:x goes on server telling him to join my server) friend:what happened to the signs?! me:wait u didnt add that part??? O_O friend:no me:do u know who null is? =/ friend: no me:go to youtube and look up "Minecraft null" he cameback after a few min me:now do u know who he is? =/ friend: yah me: ok now........ friend:x dies x (he doesnt have op cus i took it away due to entering my base)me: how did u die? =/friend: idk x dies again xme:x tps x he dies infront of me not getting hurt my anymob or by mei give him creative me:/gamemode 1 (friends name)he dies againwe freak out i go afk dies a few times again and i come back and we both leave the server the next few hours/min idk i tell him if we should delete the server world and start over.friend: yes!!!me:x deletes world x ok i deleted it i added a new one this is part of what i rememer this wasnt very long ago... my brother too was playing on single player when he says he just randomly crashes i go to inspect the crash report on one part it says something like NULL idk if it was null or just a file being null i go into one of his chests to see what he has and when i open it he starts crying over his 13 diamonds he lost (all his chests empty) and when i went to youtube to try to find out more about null was very little that alongcamejosh and others had the same thing but he ust posted a video about his herobrine videos/series being fake and was really realistic! and i just think wait if herobrines fake then is null fake too??? i was mostly confused and after that i just go "what? =I" he was really good at the videos turns out he ust added the glitchy screen and sounds but he claims to be in alfa and other past versions which is i guess true due to other people saying that. this is mostly what i know and also my other friend (reallife one) says that he made a pc from scrach so i congragulate him of course lol but the next few days he says that he crashed while playing single player. he says that he was ust in his house mining iron or something when he just crashed.he says his entire pc just went kaput so he cant use it. this is all i know for now.i am so scared to even oin my single player so i mostly stick to crouded servers i suggest this too if u dont want anything to do with this null